Cursed
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Well Dante got Cursed into what I'm not gonna say you guys have to read to find out ! XD


-1Dante was chasing a Demon that was in China. Dante cursed under his breath the demon faster than he was. The girls where also letting out a helping hand.

Lucia ran passed Dante and mange to jump over the demon. The Demon turned and punched Dante. Dante cursed and landed in a hot spring nearby. Trish and Lady shot at the Demon. That Slowed him down. Lucia finished him off with a couple of Knives.

" Nice work guys" Lady said. Trish smirked ' They flew us all the way to China for this oh well lets enjoy the hot springs" Lucia smiled " yay! hot springs"  
Lady smiled ' Lucia your too happy to be a demon" Lucia smiled ' really" Trish wondered where Dante was. The 3 of them walked over to where he landed There was some air bubbled and he shot up from the water well she emerge. Lucia eyes where widen Trish stared in Awe and lady couldn't contain her laughter.

Dante blinked. He indeed became one of the girls. Lady was rolling on the ground laughing. Dante blinked " what the hell are you laughing at Lady" Dante's eyes widen at the sound of his voice. It was much lighter and girly. He(o she now) gulped and looked down. She let out a screamed " what the hell is this!!!"

Trish pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Lucia blinked " wow...I wonder what happen to cause this..." she said. Lucia and Trish helped Dante out of the hot spring. Her pants was too big for her now smaller girl body she held them up. " Damnit someone is going to pay!!!" Dante said grabbing her guns from the ground.

Dante appearance was now slim but tall her hair was now to her butt. and instead of dark blue eyes they where baby blue. " lets head back home for a while maybe we can find someone knows what's going on" Trish said. Dante blinked ' no way! everyone will stare (( when she means everyone Enzo Vergil and Nero))

Trish rolled her eyes " its not as bad as it looks at least your good looking" Dante looked at her' yeah thats a lot coming from a girl now I can't hit on girls with out them thinking I'm a lesbian" Lady recover from her laugh attack " that is the least of your worries!" she said.

Dante felt that this is going to be one hell of a party...((lol))

he girls(( Including Dante)) made it back to the devil may cry. Lady was still chuckling to her self. Dante grew annoyed " Shut the hell up already Lady its not funny!!!!" Lady smiled "yes it is" 

" well in any case we should get you another outfit to wear something that is less showing.." Trish said. Dante blinked didn't get at First. "Oh! Gah I'm not wearing chick clothes!" she said. Trish smiled " yes you are your clothes don't fit anymore " Lady said.

Trish was looking in her closet for clothes that fit Dante's personality and also her body. Dante and Lady were yelling back at each other. Lucia was on the phone to her mom asking about the hot spring or demon that made Dante into a girl. 

Trish found something that might work. a pair of pants with 5 pockets a black t-shirt that said thorn on it and a gray hooded sweatshirt. Trish blinked pondering something " what about the undergarments…how the hell will we get Dante into a bra..." she ponder.

Lucia was on the phone to Vergil thinking he might know something. " well something kind of happen to Dante...oh you'll be right over okay see you then" Lady and Dante where still fighting like a old married couple. Lucia smiled " they were lovers in a past life I know it" she said. Trish smiled " I agree" she said holding the clothes.

Trish whispered something into Lucia's ear. "Oh your right how are we gonna do that??" Trish smiled " lets just tie her down. " Lucia smiled and grab some rope (( From Random Space!!! lol inside joke)) Trish whispered into Lady's ear about the plan. Dante didn't like what was coming. she started to back away trap in a corner. ' hey now.." Dante said. The girls had angelic smiles on there faces.

Dante knew what going to happen " Stay away from me with that!!!!" she said taking off. Lady grabbed her the arm and pin Poor Dante down to the floor. " AH CRAZY BITCH!!" Dante yelled. Lady dug her heel into Dante's back " Shut up!!" 

Vergil was at the door listening to the yelling wondering if he should go in. Trish handed Lady the bra "NO!! I DON"T NEED THAT!!" Dante yelled!! Lady rolled her eyes " Your breasts are huge of course you need one!!!" Lady said. "Your just jealous !!" Dante said. Lady left eye twitch she rip off the jacket Dante blinked with a ho god help me expression on her face.

Somehow Lady got the Bra on him and the rest of the outfit on. Lucia and Trish where rolling on the ground in laughter. 'nicely done Lady nicely done" Lucia said. Vergil walked in " what the hell is going on??" Lady smirked and Dante growled " why the hell is he here!! " Lucia blinked " oh I called him he is smart he might know what happen to you Dante"

Vergil rose a eyebrow staring at the Female Dante. " Dante??? my brother Dante..." Vergil said. Dante nodded and swore to herself. Vergil was either going to do 1 of 2 things. Either leave or start yelling. He did neither he broke into Laughter.

" ITS NOT FUNNY!!!!!" Dante said. Vergil was on the ground. " oh god...I know I wanted a sister instead of a brother but this isn't what I meant!!" he said holding his stomach.

Dante growled " I will kill you all..." she said.

he next mourning Dante was asleep on the couch. Lucia was up at the crack of done and went to do whatever Lucia does, training showering cooking whatever. Trish woke up around 9 and was watching TV. Vergil, who stayed the night was reading a book Lady was doing a homework assignment for her collage.

Dante's personality didn't change one bit she was still the same cocky jackass as she was a guy. Perhaps this will teach her to respect women. Dante woke up around 11am.

Dante mumbled something to herself something about how the hell girls can sleep on there stomach. Lucia chuckled " today we find a cure" she said happily. All Dante wanted is to go back asleep. "where the hell do we start??' Dante asked. Trish thought about this for a minute " perhaps we should go back to China" Dante blinked ' Thats a good idea lets go back o China!!!" she said with a passion. " There got to be a cure there!"

Everyone nodded in agreement They are going back to China

SO they where in china at the spot where Dante fell in. Vergil stayed clear from the hot spring. Dante was growing annoyed. " Damnit!" she yelled. " there is nothing here..." Trish said. Vergil spoke up" perhaps we should ask around town " the all agree with Vergil's logic.

The headed to the village. It was small village but there was allot of people. The native people stop and stared at the group of strangers. Dante felt unsure if they should keep going. " we are going to be attack " she continued.

They became surrounded. Trish, Lucia and Vergil slowly reach for there weapons. "ah no need for killing strangers" said a women's voice. People moved and made a path for her.

The Girl was about 14 years old. short red hair and she was wearing a Chinese fighting outfit which was black with a dragon on it. Dante blinked "who is the pipsqueak?" Everyone gasped at Dante's disrespect at the girl.

Vergil felt that this is going to get worse. There was a growl about 10 huge demon birds appeared. Vergil hated when he was right. The people ran screaming. " everyone inside!" Screamed the girl.

The devil hunters remained. Lucia jumped and took out her knives. Trish took out Sparda and jumped off tree. Lady was shooting from the ground also was Dante. Vergil sat there sending his summon swords at them. He took out a book and started to read.

When the birds were dead the mama bird appear and it was 10 times as big than the others. "Hello Polly want a cracker??' Dante ask. Lady stared in awe. Lucia blinked ' that is huge!" Trish blinked " don't they ever stop after the first attack??"

Dante didn't care she just started to attack. it seem that the bullets where taking no effect. " oh shit.." she said. Vergil jumped up and sliced at the monster bird he landed and his sword broke into 2. He sweatdroped "my sword...'" Lucia jumped and landed up on its back then she jumped off tosses knives and bombs at it still no effect. The Bird swoop and grabbed her by its talons. "Lu!" Dante called running he jumped up and took out the Alastor(sp?)

The Demon bird also grabbed Dante. ' A Shit!" she yelled. The bird started to fly away with its prey. Dante tried to go into her demon form but nothing was happening. " what?? shit!! Lucia!!! go into demon form "!! Lucia nodded and did so. She manage to cut off the foot that held her. She flew over to Dante and manage to get her free.

The bird scream and started to fly away. Dante let out a sigh of relief. Lucia smiled ( if that even possible in DT)) Lucia's DT was up and the fell to the ground. They where really high up and Dante was of course yelling swear words . Lucia was screaming just because it was high.

A tall man was nearby. He was wearing a combat outfit. this man had brown hair that was in a short pony tail. His outfit was green with a tiger on it. He heard the screaming girls and caught Dante he let Lucia fall in the lake. ((sorry Lucia ))

Dante stared at her rescuer, she didn't like where this was going. Lucia surfaced from the lake, the poor girl coughed then swore in her native language.

Dante grew a little nervous ' hey dude you can put me down now" she said tried to break free from the man's grip. The man smiled down at her a very twisted smile it was indeed. 

Lucia sighed " oh your alive Dante err…who is the guy?" she asked. Dante turned to the red head with a face oh god help me he is creepy look. Lucia smiled " hey you can put my friend down" The man smirked " no" Lucia and Dante both blinked " huh?? why not put her down right now!" Lucia demanded.

The man glared at her and walked off with Dante who was trying to get away. " god ass hole let me go!!" she said. Lucia ran in front of the man. " Put her down!" she said taking out her knives. The man glared at her once again " go away she is mine now"

Dante left eye twitch " I DO NO BELONG TO ANYONE!!!!" she said punching the guy in the jaw. There was a loud crack. The man just smirked " fiery little filly aren't you I'll tame you in time" he said starting to kiss the nape of her neck. Lucia watched then got mad and tossed the knife at the man who caught in the air . Lucia blinked as it was shot back at her and it went through her chest. 'LU!!" Dante cried. She got pissed and kicked the man in the balls. (( Go Dante!! woo!!!)) 

Lucia fell to the ground holding her chest. Dante ran over to her and laid her down softly. The knife that was thrown was in a near by tree. " Lu your going to be alright I swear I won't let you die.

Dante reached for her hand guns but they where gone ' what??" she said. The man stood up and held the guns ' looking for these chika??" Dante growled " what do you want from me???!!"

The man disappeared Dante franticly looked around. The man grabbed her from behind. " You and your body" the stranger said stroking Dante chest. Dante elbowed the man in the neck and then did a round house kick sending him into a tree. 

'Dante!!!" Trish yelled. " Its about time you showed up what took ya!!" Dante said kicking the guy on the ground over and over again. Vergil took out his Katana " what did this guy do you to' he asked.

Dante was still kicking " he almost rape plus he grabbed my chest and almost killed Lucia wait Lucia!!" she said running over to the falling red head. Vergil sighed and resume the kicking for Dante.

Dante looked over the falling red head she seemed alive but barely. Dante picked her up. " come on we have to find a doctor or something before Lucia dies!" Vergil blinked " she is a demon she'll be fine has long it didn't went through her heart...wait it went through her heart right.."

Dante nodded " come on!!" she said heading back to the village the others followed. ante took Lucia to a local hospital. Dante didn't know why she wasn't healing this scared her. The others where looking for the cure by asking around the town.

Lucia was breathing slowly, a Oxygen mask over her mouth and nose helping her to breath. Her chest was wrapped up. The doctors said that they where amazed that Lucia was still alive. Dante couldn't tell them that she was a demon. She made something up.

The White haired girl sighed her Head in her lap. She kept blaming herself for this. She was and sad she hated herself because when she wanted to get close to someone they always ended up hurt or killed. Was this is curse since birth. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to scream.

Vergil Trish and Lady walked through the door " We couldn't find anything nothing at all" Lady said sitting down next to Dante. Dante didn't move a inch 'This sucks..' she said. Lady sighed ' yeah but we can't give up"   
"not that well that does suck but it sucks even more I couldn't protect Lucia!" she said.

Trish and Lady looked at each other " you can't blame yourself" Trish finally said. Vergil leaned against the wall his eyes close resting them he listened to the talking. Dante didn't answer Trish. 

'Dante..." a soft voice called. Dante snapped her head up a few tears rolled down her cheeks (( okay even men cry! so yeah!)) 'Lucia??" she said. The redhead sat up Dante helped her up. Lucia smiled she was very sore but alive. " Anybody got the number to that truck that hit me?'" Lucia said making a very bad joke. Dante didn't care she laugh. she threw her arms around Lucia " I was so scared!" Lucia smiled " Dante can you please stop it still hurts" Dante let go " Sorry"

Vergil smirked " Good thing your awake Dante was in tears" Dante glared " I was not!!!!!!" Trish smiled and Lady laughed. They watched the 2 siblings fight. Lucia blinked " Dante cried?" Trish smiled " yup" "I DID NOT!!! LU Don't listen to them!!!!" Vergil smiled " Aww little sister its okay to cry" he said mocking Dante.

Dante got mad and started to beat her brother up. 'You Take that back!"

Lucia smiled and laughed Dante...Your Still The Same Macho as always...

Its been a week since Lucia was in the hospital  
The Clues of finding the cure took them to a Pop star's concert. It was like a competition of bands.

Trish sighed ' the only way we are getting n here is that we enter a 6 person band. There is only 5 of us see the problem"

Dante blinked " what kind of band?" 

Lady scanned the sheet " well it says the band must perform 2 pop/dance songs and one slow song.'

Dante gagged " great chick music"

Vergil took the paper and read it " says we also need a theme"  
Dante blinked " theme?" Lucia blinked " theme...like the name of the band" 

Vergil nodded " yeah…and if we want to save the diva we must win"

Dante sighed resting hr head on the table' my god this is imposable and we don't even have 6 people!" 

'Well thats not a problem anymore' Lucia said smiling Pointing as Nero walked through the door. Trish was behind him. "The Newbie what the hell are you doing here????"" Dante wondered. Nero gave her a weird look " I see now it is true..." Dante glared " what got a staring problem" Nero stood next to Dante who only came up to his shoulder. Nero smiled and patted her head " nothing pipsqueak" Dante growled and bit his hand 

Nero looked to Vergil and held up his hand Dante still had her teeth in his flesh " control you damn bitch of a sister" Vergil laughed " Dante let go"

Dante let go " you hand taste nasty" Nero glared " now I have to get my shots make sure I don't get rabies " Dante wanted to tackle Nero but Vergil held her back.

Lucia smiled and sweatdroped ' well… Dante we have 6 people what songs should we sing?'

Dante blinked innocently at the red head ' why me? " Lucia smiled ' well Vergil sign us up and he put you as the lead singer" Dante shot daggers at Vergil " WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!!!" 

Vergil smiled " because you have the better singing voice..." Dante blinked ' yeah when I was a guy I don't know I haven't sing anything as a girl I don't wanna do it I wanna play drums or guitar"

Nero smirked ' well to bad chicka your lad singer" Dante's eye twitch " Chicka? CHICKA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!" Dante dropped kicked Nero who easily dodge. "forget that your just like a human now thanks to your girl form."

Dante stood there and growled ' I will get you back for that" Nero smirked " yeah right what happens if there is no cure what are you going to do then? You should stop being immature and start learning how to be a Lady...there is no cure "

Dante was shaking out of anger then there was a loud smack. Nero's eyes where widen a huge red mark on his cheek. Lucia glared at him her hand still in the air " how dare you tell him that! we should be supportive if there is a will right we find the cure I know it. You should be nicer to him you ass hole" Lucia said and walked out of the room. Dante blinked and was confused. Nero rubbed his cheek, Trish and Lady looked at each other " wow I didn't know she had it in here' Vergil said.

Dante was very impressed he went to find her. Nero stared at the floor. Trish smirked ' you deserved that you know...Lucia is right Dante never gives up and never will "

Dante looked around for the red head. " Lu where are you??" she called backing up leaning against a tree. She blinked hearing mumbles, the white haired male turned girl looked on the other side of the tree and spotted Lucia. " Hey Lu!' Dante said cheerful as always.

Lucia blinked " hi" she said with a smile. Dante sat next to her "Thanks" she said. Lucia blinked " for what?" Dante grins " for slapping Nero that was sweet and giving me a new hope I was thinking about giving up, But when you said all that stuff it gave me a new hope"

Lucia blushed and smiled " you welcome I know we will find a cure. Even if it takes forever I'm not giving up on you! not now or ever!" Lucia said with a passion.

Dante blinked " hey Lu I noticed something about you that I didn't see before when we first met. Your really a nice person..." Lucia face turned bright red. " Thank you" she said. It was around midnight. The tree they sat under was close to the late. They could see the city's reflection in the distance. The sky was clear and a lot of stars blinking and shining brightly.

Dante glanced at Lucia for a moment. "wow I haven't noticed lately but the stars are so pretty" the red head said. "Yes you- They are!" Dante said covering up his mistake. She felt stupid luckily Lucia didn't catch that. A couple of shooting stars went by. "Oh Look!' Dante said, Lucia smiled " make a wish" 'Already did and you know it I wish I was a guy again being a girl is to hard!" Dante said laying back on the grass. Lucia let out a soft laugh.

Vergil, Lady and Trish watched from behind a bigger tree. "You think Dante likes Lu?" Trish asked. "who knows with him, he can be so hard to figure out" Lady said. Vergil blinked " well Lucia seems to do a good job understanding Dante she does a way better job than me" Lady smirked " guys willing to play match maker?" Trish blinked " lets go guys its wrong to spy" Vergil smirked " fine you go but I'm staying to see what happens" Lady snickered ' this is gonna be good." Vergil nodded and agreed to help play match maker. Trish sighed and also agreed to help.

Lucia stared at the water lost in her own fantasies about Dante and her. "Hey Lu what if Nero is right and there is no cure" Dante asked a melancholy tone to her voice. Lucia turned and embraced the half devil. Dante did not expect this nor did Vergil Trish and Lady. "please don't give up don't think about it, it will bring doubts and will bring you down." Dante blinked listening her face a light shade of pink. "Okay..." she said. Lucia let go and held her pinky up " promise me you won't give up." Dante blinked, she smiled and promised " I won't Lu not now not ever"

Tons of fans where screaming. The stage dark and ready to go. Her heart beating faster than the speed of light. The Lights turned on and on the stage in a black and white dress stood the white haired girl. 

The fans cheered wildly before the song even began. The girl smirked and opened her eyes. "YOU READY TO ROCK!????" The Crowd screamed uncontrollably. Dante snickers and turned to Lucia " Lu !" The red head nodded and started to play the song on her gaiter.

Dante smiled and started to sing in a whisper. I think my friend said, "I hear footsteps."  
I wore my black and white dress to the  
birthday massacre, birthday massacre, birthday  
I wore my black and white dress

The fans screamed at the choice of song. Vergil smirked playing the keyboard. Nero played on the drums. Trish and Lady where back up. 

Dante continued I think my friend said, "Stick it in the back of her head."  
I think my friend said, "Two of them are sisters."  
"I'm a murder tramp, birthday boy", I think I said  
"I'm gonna bash them in, bash them in", I think he said

Then we wished them all a happy birthday  
We kissed them all goodnight. Now he chases me to my room,  
chases me to my room, chases me  
In my black and red dress

I think my friend said, "Don't forget the video."  
I think my friend said, " Don't forget to smile."  
"You're a murder tramp, murder tramp", I think he said  
"You're a murder boy, birthday boy", I think I said

Dante took a breath as the song finished.

Dante smirked as the lights went out. " okays you guys I did my song someone else sing" 

The 3 girls smiled " we have a perfect song and then Vergil can do the last one" Dante smiled ' good I get to play drums now'

Nero glared " not a chance" Dante glared" hey why not Newbie!" Nero smirked " because I'm better than you!" Dante growled ' are not I still can kick your ass!!!" Nero left eye twitched " yeah only in your dreams girly" "Shut up don't call me that!"

Lady whacked both Nero and Dante over the head with a random pole " SHUT UP!" Dante rubbed her head "ow…" the girls (( not Dante) headed out to the stage.

The girls song started as Dante watched from behind the stage.

Lucia: . you're telling me that I'm your queen, that nothing matches me.  
You're making me feel like a dream, the way you flatter me  
Are you just another fake, or something special?

Trish: (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Lucia: You're telling me that I'm too cool, you say I'm beautiful  
I got to tell you I'm no fool, I'm kind of cynical  
Boy have you got what it takes  
Something special

Lady: (Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Trish Lady Lucia :Don't think this beauty's Skin Deep

Trish: (Yeah, yeah, yeah)

I need more than you're giving me  
Skin Deep

Lady: (Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Get down to the bone  
Heart and soul, I've got to have it all  
It's got to be special (special)

Lucia: You sit me on the top of your world, can't take your eyes of me  
You say that I'm your candy girl, well that's oh so sweet  
Boy have you got what it takes  
Something special

Lady: (Yeah, yeah, yeah)

They Sing the Chorus again

Trish and Lady: Down, down, take it to the bone

Lucia: Get to the beauty within

Trish: Down, down take it to the bone

Lucia: Got to discover me

Lady: Down, down take it to the bone

Lucia: Open your mind and come in

Trish and Lady : Down, down, take it to the bone

They Sing The Chorus again till the music fades out.

The Crowd started to cheer wildly. The Girls took a bow the went off stage.

Dante smirked ' Great job I didn't know I was hanging around a chorus of angels" This cause Lucia to blush, Trish to roll her eyes then blush and Lady to flip off the white hair guy turned girl.

Vergil sighed " can we please try to get along until we find the damn cure." Lady sighed " fine" Lucia blinked " Umm Vergil Nero what song are you singing?" Vergil smiled " You see.." The 2 boys made there way on to the stage.

The Music Started.

Vergil : Baby, don't understand  
Why we can't just live long to each other's hands  
This time might be the last, I fear  
Unless I make it all too clear  
I need you so, oh...

Nero and Vergil:

Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again, learn to live free  
When we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up and let us in  
Take these broken wings...

Nero: Baby, I think tonight  
We can take what is wrong and make it right  
Baby, it's all I know  
That you're half of the flesh and blood that makes me whole  
I need you so, oh…

Vergil and Nero:

So take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again, learn to live free  
When we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up and let us in  
Yeah, let us in  
Let us in!

Vergil: Baby, it's all I know  
That you're half of the flesh and blood that makes me whole  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...  
Yeah, yeah!

Nero and Vergil: So take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again, learn to live so free  
When we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up and let us in  
Take these broken wings  
You've got to learn to fly, learn to live and love so free  
When we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up for us and let us in

Vergil: Yeah, yeah!  
Nero: oh, yeah!

The Song ended.

The Crowd when wild the girls screamed the loudest they were fans of the 2 white hair boys. Nero too a bow as Vergil just walked off. Nero soon followed. Lucia smiled " That was a real romantic song " Vergil smiled ' yeah but it was classy enough for me and the brat didn't have a choice" Nero glared " who are you calling a brat!?"

Dante was a bit shocked he didn't know his brother sang so well. Lucia smiled " they are going to announce the winners soon:" Dante was nervous and Lucia smiled " It will be alright" Dante nodded " yes it will if not then we can use plan B"

Lucia blinked confused like but smiled.

The Winners are the 3rd team !!" Said the announcer. Dante blinked " wait aren't we the 3rd team???"" Lucia smiled happily ' we won!" Dante smiled "come on lets go get our prize one cure! Yes!" Dante ran out happily and Lucia followed.

The others stayed back. Trish laughed to herself. "What is so funny?' Vergil asked "They make a great couple don't they?" Vergil blinked and looked at his brother and the red head. "Yeah your right…"

Dante and Lucia met the pop star. They walked into her dressing room. "Hello Winners of my contest." She said. She was tall and had black wavy hair. She spoke with a Irish accent. "As Your prize you get one wish" Dante nodded glanced at Lucia who smiled. "Go on" she said. Dante nodded " I would like the curse be removed from me "

The Pop star " I see I can sense it yes I will do that for you" she said smiling. Dante's body glow faintly. Then there was a flash of light. Lucia closed her eyes blushing. Dante was back to normal but he was naked ' umm…" He said blushing " may I have some clothes"

The Pop start smiled " yes" she said going to the closet. Dante glanced at Lucia who was bright red and have her hands covering her eyes. He smiled as the Pop Star returned with clothes. "You can change in the bathroom" she said as Dante took the clothes and walked in the bathroom. He shut the Door and got changed.

"Its okay now to open your eyes honey" The Pop star said to Lucia. She opened them but her face was still bright red. Dante came back out wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. He thanked the Pop Star. Then Lucia and Dante left heading back home with the others.

Back at The DMC

Trish Lady Vergil and Nero left to go back to whatever they did during the day. That Left Dante and Lucia alone in the shop. Dante leaned on top of the red head placing his lips on hers. He was shirtless but still had his pants on. The Red head blushed madly but enjoyed the kiss.

The End!

Dante: Yes it good to be male again!!!

Lucia: Yay I'm so Happy for You!

Vergil: yes they are a perfect match…both childish

Trish: Yup:

Dante and Lucia blinked innocently.


End file.
